Justin Bieber
Justin Bieber battled Santa Claus in EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battle 3 everyone in EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battle 17 and Stewie Griffin in Best rap Battles of All Time #1 Information on the Rapper: Justin Bieber (born March 1, 1994) is a Canadian pop sensation. He uploaded a music video titled "Baby" in the year 2010, that, while popular, has received much hate. In the same year he was discovered by Scooter Braun. Bieber is also known for his movie "Never Say Never". Bieber's fans (known as Beliebers) are said to be some of the craziest fans ever, some even attempting to hurt Bieber. Though girls love him, most boys and even many girls dislike him. People who hate him often make the insinuation that liking Bieber makes you "gay", going so far as to call him one of the worst or even the worst singer(s) of all time. In the time since his appearance in ERB, Bieber has been involved in multiple scandals and crimes, such as physical and vocal harrassment, visiting a brothel, and even DUI drag racing. Character Bio: Hey everyone, thanks for checkin' out my bio. I'm just a kid from Canada who sang Usher songs and put 'em on Youtube. Then, some old guy introduced me to Usher and now I'm super famous! It's just that easy! Cool, right? I don't know why everybody doesn't do it. My first album was My World 2.0 and it had the hit song "Baby," where I said the word 'Baby' 56 times! People liked it so much that the world got "Bieber Fever." I won 57 music awards! That's, like, one per "baby!" I also got mad chicks, probably because of my awesome bowl haircut. For now I'm dating Selena Gomez because I heard she's a wizard or something. Did you know that I'm so great they even made a movie out of my life? It’s called "Never Say Never," and you should go watch it right now. I'll wait, go ahead…Did you watch it? Pretty good, right? Yeah, I'm awesome. It's a bummer that everyone can't have an old guy introduce them to Usher, but then everyone would be as incredible as me and that would suck. Oh well, later! Lyrics: EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battle 3: Verse One: I'm a popstar, you're a made-up figure, And I bet my dick is 20 times bigger, I sing infront of crowds that always cheer, You only come around once every year! I bet you don't even have a mother, And with that beard you're the white version of Osama's brother! And every single wish on your Christmas List, Is a wish for a Justin Bieber Kiss. Verse Two: Santa Claus, I just thought you should know, You will never in your life get a hoe, hoe, hoe! I don't even want to see Mrs. Claus, She's probably uglier than the Shark from Jaws! Everybody already knows that you're fake, And when you get up to walk, you cause an earthquake, People get lost inside your jelly roll, And you want your elves to suck on your dirty South Pole! Verse Three:(Autotuned) The fans love me, so i'll add another verse, If you're such a role model, then why did you just curse? Is that a sack, or is that your purse? The more I go on, your raps get worse! EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battle 17: Verse One: Are you kidding Rebecca? Look what you just started, Come talk to me when you sell out your tickets at the Garden! You can't rap or sing, so what can you do? Hell, even my hair has more flow than you! Best Rap Battles of All Time #1: Verse 1: Look at all these big bucks i just got from usher Now you're about to get stomped by this wimp crusher I got a million girls who all want to date me and Now I'm a bigger hit than AC/DC Verse 2: You Think You're tough? You think you're evil? Well little kid you should get down and kneel To the king that can sing and is better than them all. Now Look at you you're 2 feet tall. Now Just go to the corner and Bawl. BAAAWWWWLLLLL. Your Dad is Fat, you're sis ain't hot You're best friend's a dog. I searched "gay as hell" and i found you're blog. I'm JB i'm a legend, i'm bigger than the world. And lets Face it, you're a puny nerd........ Trivia: Overall: *This Historical Figure was used by Epic Rap Battles of History EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battles: *He was mentioned by Charlie Sheen before rapping in EpicRapBattles10's Rap Battle 3 *The person Justin Bieber faced was also used by Epic Rap Battles of History Epic Rap Battle Parodies: *Nathan Provost mentioned Justin Bieber in Epic Rap Battle Parodies 16 SuperThingsOnCups Rap Battles/Best Rap Battles of All Time: * In SuperThingsOnCups's IceKingFan400 2, which had Best Rap Battles of All Time as a third party rapper, Kevin (One of The Owners of BRBoAT), who was portrayed By Felix Tom, Fel used Kevin's Justin Bieber costume to portray the character, like how Matthew played Nash (The owner of BRBoAT) and used his Hitler costume. Category:EpicRapBattles10's Battles Category:Male Category:Characters Category:Justin Bieber